The Fall of Rome
The Fall of Rome is an important event that shaped Alpha, and a way that changed how the government would deal with heroes and villains. This event also lead to Harlequinade I becoming Fantastica, her sister Alicea taking her place, and sections of the Underworld being obliterated for the first time. This event crippled Omega Squad and Vengeance Force badly, and caused the death of Erison (he would eventually be resurrected.) The Edibles also were brought into our world, which were a major factor in the cause of the war. Before Alpha, a government team known as Rome was used to patrol the United States, and lead by a younger Ashley Clearwater. This team, however, was very corrupt, and Ashley used her strings to pull the White House into letting her squad, the ROMANS, patrol every state in a totalitarianism-esque state. King Bee II, who was growing suspicious of Ashley's plan. He sent Mint Man to deal with the political side, but he was turned down when Ashley started to form false allegations against him. Being cut off from the politics, Ashley started up civilian riots over how hero teams should be controlled by the government only hiring Facade and Indego to do her dirty work. King Bee II was strongly against this, but he could feel the walls closing in on his control. Omega was forced to disband for a time, and a powder keg was created. Soon enough, Missy inadvertently opened a portal which brought the Edibles into Earth. The first to arrive were Queen Acai, Pineapple, Blueberry and Lemon, which were kidnapped by Ashley and held hostage, stating to the public that they were as dangerous as superhumans. In actuality, she intended to open her own portal using Queen Acai(Which she did), bringing Dark Lord Pomegranate, Anti-Pineapple, and Captain Cupcake to her roster. The Dark Lord had his own intentions, and he summoned Armageddon, who went out of control and annihilated half of Buffalo. To fight this monster, Ashley sent her team, which consisted of key members such as Facade, Indego, Malice, Daydreamer, and the King of Cards. However, they alone were not able to beat the behemoth. Cecaelia saw this monster as a threat to her image, and mutated Killer Coral once again, but he was also unable to beat the monster, and their fight almost destroyed Alexa's house in Dearborn, Michigan. She retreated to Atlantis once more, recovering. Kingdoms forced themselves to back out, including Wonderland, the Lightning Land, and Icilan. Just as the Underworld was backing out, Eris convinced Ashley to lead an assault on the Underworld. Jack, Missy, Punk Princess, Terror, Candesca, and Black Magic were forced to join with Asaries and Austy Quinn to protect the Underworld, and most was saved. Driving out ROMANS, civilians now petitioned against Ashley, and, with the help of Partition, she was forced to destroy Alpha. However, she was not finished, and she used the Dark Lord and Armageddon to attack against the rebels. With the combined attack of the Edibles, who brought in their entire army, the Omega Squad, Vengeance Force, BIA, Jack's Elite and the mysterious help of Ice Queen and Fear Queen, Rome was forced to be destroyed, although through it Erison was killed by Anti Pineapple. Pomegranate and Armageddon were sent back to Edibalia, but the Dark Lord's lackeys escaped, and would eventually find a way to bring him back and restore his power. Feeling the need for power again, Ashley took on the task of running Alpha, albeit with eyes constantly over her shoulder.